It is common for homeowners to mount flat panel televisions and similar electrical devices on a wall. This often requires the installation of a new electrical outlet to provide electrical feed to the device. Installation of the electrical outlet typically requires the installer to run electrical feed to the device from some distance away and would require removal of the wall surface, such as wallboard, drilling through the joists, and then pulling electrical cable from an existing outlet to the newly installed outlet.
Although previous versions of TV bridge kits have been proposed, the kits typically required an installer to perform the time intensive task of running cable between the boxes and completing wire terminations within each box.
What is needed therefore is a pre-wired TV bridge kit and method that provides a means of supplying both high and low voltage connections at a distance from an existing wall outlet and which eliminates the need for making wiring terminations, thereby enabling a homeowner to rapidly provide electrical power and low voltage connections to a wall-mounted TV or similar electrical device at a location in proximity to the TV. The TV bridge kit would preferably eliminate the need for altering the surrounding wall surface and underlying studs, eliminate the need to pull power and low voltage cables through adjacent studs in the wall, eliminate the need to make extensive repairs to the drywall and wall surface after the cables are installed, and eliminate the need to make wiring connections, such as high voltage conductors to the terminals of an electrical component.